Elsa Arendelle, la baba yaga
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Inspirado de las películas de Jonh Wich. El baba yaga, o el hombre de la bolsa, pero Elsa no es en específico la mujer de la bolsa, es a la que mandas a cazar al hombre de la bolsa. Elsa acaba de perder a su hijo, después de que alguien le quita lo poco que le queda, es arrastrada a un mundo que ya había dejado.
1. Dolo

Está es una nueva historia, es un Elsanna.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. Dolo.

Elsa despertó, el día era más pesado que los anteriores, y se quedó unos segundos viendo a la nada sentada al borde de su cama. Suspiro antes de levantarse y arreglarse para el día a día. Pasó en frente de una de las habitaciones de su hogar pero no tuvo la fuerza para abrir la puerta.

Subió a su carro, un Cadillac 48 negro. Sin realmente querer llegar avanzó por las calles tan comunes, por las que había pasado durante casi ya un año. Llegó al hospital, las enfermeras y doctores la saludaban, algunos con pequeñas sonrisas de simpatía, otros tantos más con pena que con otra cosa.

Al llegar a la recámara, vio lo que le partía el corazón desde hace ya bastante tiempo, un pequeño niño tendido en la cama, un pequeño sin cabello, su piel pálida, y aún dormido se podía ver cómo el dolor no lo abandona, sus ojos cerrados, y conectado a varias máquinas que hacen que pueda seguir con vida. El doctor que lo había estado atendiendo estaba a un lado, esperando la triste decisión, después de todo era una madre que ya había perdido la esperanza, intentaron de todo, transplantes y todo tipo de tratamientos, pero nada había dado resultados.

Se acercó a la cama, su mano acaricio las mejillas de su bebé, se inclinó contra el, y beso su frente. Cuando se enderezó las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin ningún consuelo, le dio una señal al doctor antes de poder arrepentirse, el doctor detuvo los respiradores y el corazón artificial que hacían al pequeño seguir en el mundo de los vivos, casi enseguida se escucho el pequeño pitido que indicaba que el pequeño había partido.

El doctor no tuvo la fuerza para quedarse a ver cómo una madre abrazaba el cuerpo de su pequeño, como se destrozaba en aquel cuarto del hospital, como los lamentos retumbaban en las paredes, solo para recordarle a la mujer que esa era su realidad.

El funeral fue en la tarde de ese mismo día, los invitados, casi todos solo estaban ahí para despedir a el pequeño que alegro a más de uno con sus ocurrencias, el pequeño Olaf era el niño más amigable que se pudiera conocer, no había alguien que no lo creyera, y ahí estaban algunas de sus maestras, sus compañeros de escuela y algunos vecinos, todos se acercaban a la abatida madre que no hacia más que ver el agujero en el suelo, le daban el pésame, y se retiraban del lugar.

Elsa se alejó de la tumba cuando el último de los invitados había abandonado el lugar, al ir caminado hacia su carro, a un lado de este vio a alguien que no esperaba ver, era una mujer más alta que ella, un poco robusta, de piel más blanca que la de ella, de cabello negro, llevaba una gabardina de piel que era lo único que la protegía de la lluvia que caía sobre de ellas.

-¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Elsa a la mujer.

La mujer no pareció importarle el tono que utilizó. - Solo vine a ver a una vieja amiga.

Elsa se quedo callada, viendo fijamente a la mujer.

\- Sabes que no es tu culpa, no te atormentes. - dijo la mujer.

\- Fue un gustó verte.

Elsa extendió la mano, y la mujer la tomo entre la suya.

\- Cuídate, Elsa.

Elsa llegó a su casa, había contratado un pequeño servicio para los pocos invitados a su casa después del funeral. Al igual que este, solo escuchaba las palabras de las personas sin importarle realmente si eran sinceras o no.

Cuando el último de los invitados salió de la casa, Elsa despido al servicio y cuando estaba a punto de recostarse a dormir, el timbre sonó a su puerta, extrañada abrió pensando que sería algún invitado que olvidó algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una persona de mensajería con una caja transportadora de perros.

\- ¿Elsa Arendelle?

\- Si, soy yo.

\- Firme aquí, por favor. - dijo la mujer con una tabla para que pusiera su firma.

Elsa más guiada por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, firmó, y devolvió la tabla con la pluma.

La mujer alzó la pequeña caja y se la dio en las manos a Elsa, por último se retiró deseándole buenas noches.

Elsa camino por su casa hasta llegar a su sala, y dejó la caja sobre de la mesa. Abrió la pequeña puerta, para sacar a un cachorro de housky, su pelaje completamente blanco, con un pequeño collar en su cuello con una medalla.

\- Copo. - dijo Elsa leyendo la medalla. - Valla nombre más original.

Elsa vio que sobre de la caja había una carta, la tomo mientras que el cachorro jugaba con sus manos.

"Mamá, posiblemente cuando leas esto, todo habrá acabado." Apenas comenzó a leer, Elsa sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, la garganta le ardía, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. "Quiero decirte tantas cosas, que no me alcanzaría el papel para poder hacerlo, pero sobre todo quiero que sepas, que te agradezco mucho que hayas sido mi madre, sé que posiblemente te estés culpando, y que no importa lo que diga, lo seguirás haciendo, pero no debes pasar por esto sola, y tu auto no cuenta, sé feliz, te ama... Olaf."

Elsa arrugo la carta entre sus manos, el papel cayó al suelo, mientras que abrazaba al regalo que le había dejado su hijo.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero en cuanto lo dejo de hacer fue a su habitación con el pequeño perro en sus brazos, puso una manta en el suelo y recostó al pequeño en ella.

\- Quédate ahí.

Pero cuando lo volteo a ver, tenía esa mirada que no cualquiera puede resistir.

\- Está bien, sube.

El cachorro no necesito más para hacerlo, y subió a la cama.

Elsa acarició al animal hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el cachorro empezó a lamer el rostro de Elsa para que está despertará.

\- Ya entendí, ya estoy despierta.

Casi enseguida empezó a sonar su alarma, se levantó de la cama y bajo por el periódico, copo corría por el pasillo junto con Elsa, está abrió la puerta para tomar el periódico, y el cachorro salió a hacer sus necesidades, Elsa espero a que terminara para dejarlo pasar nuevamente.

Cuando se sirvió su cereal para desayunar, se dió cuenta que no tenía nada para darle de comer al perro, por lo que le sirvió un plato con leche y cereal como el que comía ella.

\- Lo voy a compartir contigo.

Después de arreglarse, subió al cachorro a su automóvil, y salió para comprar lo que el cachorro necesitaba.

En la carretera vacía, Elsa aceleró a tope, su automóvil había sido modificado para poder alcanzar los doscientos cuarenta kilómetros por hora sin ningún problema, a esa velocidad era un poco difícil controlar el automóvil, y cuando estaba por dejar que la vida se fuera, vio al cachorro jugar con una pelota a un lado suyo, con un suspiro dejo de pisar el acelerador y el auto disminuyó la velocidad.

Por su pequeño arrebato, la gasolina se consumió de manera acelerada, por lo que se estacionó en una bomba para cargar.

Apenas iba a la mitad, cuando un Audi, se estacionó en la bomba de junto, la música le aturdió un poco, pues pese a estar a un par de metros, aún así se escuchaba ensordecedor.

Tres hombres bajaron del auto, y mientras uno fue a la tienda de conveniencia, y otro cargaba la gasolina, el último un hombre castaño, con grandes patillas, de buen ver se acercó al Cadillac de Elsa.

\- Bonito carro. - dijo el hombre golpeando el capote, para después acariciar a copo que se asomó a ver al invitado. - ¿Cadillac 49?

\- Gracias, pero es 48. - dijo Elsa notando el acento ruso del hombre.

\- Un clásico, y dime cuánto quieres por el.

Elsa vio al hombre con extrañeza. - No está a la venta.

\- Todos tienen un precio.

\- Yo no.

Elsa vio como el enojo subía por el rostro del hombre, pero uno de sus amigos se acercó a él, mientras que Elsa subió al carro lista para irse.

\- Vámonos.

\- Davayte ubedim etu suku. (Deja convencer a esta perra).

\- eta suka ne sobirayetsya ubezhdat' (está perra no se va a convencer) - contesto Elsa en ruso para sorpresa de los hombres que encontraron en las palabras de Elsa una ofensa.

El castaño estaba a punto de arremeter en contra de Elsa, pero fue detenido por su compañero.

\- Que tenga un buen día. - dijo el hombre rubio.

Elsa manejo a su casa, y acomodo las cosas del cachorro para que jugará.

En la madrugada mientras Elsa dormía, copo empezó a tratar de despertarla, Elsa pensó que quería ir al baño, por lo que se levantó para abrirle la puerta y que saliera a hacer sus necesidades, pero al llegar a su sala, escucho un ruido extraño, al voltear a un lado, sintió un golpe en su cabeza que la hizo tambalear y caer al suelo.

Copo trataba de defender a su ama, mordiendo los pantalones de los hombres que la golpeaban.

\- Encárgate de ese jodido animal. - escucho decir a uno.

El pequeño housky corrió al sentir que le harían daño, aún en el suelo Elsa vio como golpeaban a su perrito, y ella no podía hacer nada para defenderlo. Escucho los aullidos de dolor del cachorro, mientras que ella iba perdiendo la conciencia por los golpes que recibía.

Elsa despertó desorientada, pero su corazón se encogió cuando al abrir por completo los ojos, su pequeño cachorro estaba delante de ella, su pelaje blanco estaba manchado de sangre, le habían reventado el vientre, haciendo que dejara un rastro de sangre en el suelo, Elsa cargo al pequeño animal entre sus brazos, y lo abrazó.

Elsa enterró a copo en su jardín, y limpio el piso de su casa, mientras tallaba la madera, una parte que creía muerta, volvía con mucha fuerza, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

VENGANZA.

\- Cambio de escena -.

El grupo de hombres llegó con el Cadillac a un taller mecánico, tocaron el claxon para que les abrieran la puerta.

El hombre a cargo vio el automóvil con cierto miedo, era un auto que era difícil ver, y ese en particular lo conocía muy bien.

\- Kleinton, necesito papeles nuevos y toda esa mierda para este bebe. - Dijo el castaño al hombre.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Hans?

\- Que importa. - Hans se extraño que le hiciera preguntas. - Tu nos perteneces solo debes hacer lo que te digo.

\- Yo trabajo para tu madre, no para ti. - Dijo el gran hombre, para después dar una vuelta con cierta desesperación. - Vete de aquí.

\- ¿Que no entiendes?, tú nos perteneces, si digo que me saques papeles para este auto tú lo debes hacer.

Kleinton estaba poniéndose nervioso. - ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

\- Se lo robe a una puta, y mate a su perro. - Dijo Hans riéndose.

Kleinton soltó una risa seca. - ¿La mataste?

\- No.

Kleinton río más fuerte. - Mataste a su perro.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, Kleinton le dio un golpe en el rostro a Hans con el dorso de su mano.

Sus compañeros le apuntaron a Kleinton sin creer lo que había hecho. Pero este se acercó más a la arma que le apuntaba. - Adelante, dispara.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría, pero los hombres bajaron las armas.

\- Mi madre se enterara de esto.

\- Te juro que tú madre estará de acuerdo conmigo, ahora lárgate de mi taller.

Los hombre subieron al automóvil y salieron de ahí. Uno de los compañeros de Hans le aviso a su jefa de lo que había pasado.

Kleinton saco una botella de whisky y empezó a tomar, dejo que todos sus trabajadores se fueran, lo que vendría a continuación era algo tan aterrador que no quería que ellos estuvieran.

Kleinton saco su teléfono, y marcó un número que no creyó volver a marcar.

"¿Bueno?"

\- Anna, habla Kleinton, sucedió algo con tu hermana.

Después de esa llamada, espero a la otra que sabía recibiría.

\- Cambió de escena.

Giselle estaba en el penthouse de su edificio, había recibido un mensaje sobre un incidente con uno de sus mejores hombres. Así que lo llamo para saber que es lo que había sucedido.

\- Kleinton, escuche que golpeaste a mi hijo, ¿es cierto?

"Sí, señor "

\- Se puede saber porque.

"Mató al perro, y robo el auto de Elsa Arendelle."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Giselle. - Ya veo, gracias.

Giselle, vio a la ciudad que controlaba. Y espero a que llegara su hijo para hablar con el.

\- Cambió de escena. -

Elsa llegó en camión al taller de Kleinton, al entrar este le ofreció un vaso con Whisky.

\- Siento lo de Olaf.

Elsa asintió en reconocimiento.

\- Tu carro lo tiene Hans, el hijo de Giselle.

\- ¿Giselle Westergaard?

\- Ella misma.

Elsa se levanto y camino por el taller.

\- ¿Tienes un auto que me vendas?

Un Mustang 68 salió corriendo del taller, con Elsa al volante.

\- Cambió de escena.

Hans llegó a la oficina de su madre, había acabado con un trabajo que está le había encargado.

Al llegar la vio en la barra de su bar personal, estaba junto a uno de sus hombres de confianza.

\- Todo listo, esos malnacidos no volverán a molestarnos.

Giselle sonrío, y se acercó a su hijo, y Hans nunca se espero lo qué pasó. Giselle le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que vomitara y cayera al suelo.

-¿Por que? Todo salió bien con los italianos. - Se quejo en el suelo Hans.

\- Esto no es sobre de los italianos. - dijo Giselle antes de darle una patada en el rostro a Hans.

\- ¿Es sobre Kleinton?, solo robe un maldito auto.

\- No es sobre lo que hiciste, si no a quien se lo hiciste. - Dijo Giselle. - Hace años había dos mujeres, que les decían las baba yagas.

\- ¿El hombre de la bolsa?

\- Ellas no eran el hombre de las bolsa, eran a quien llamabas para encargarse del maldito hombre de la bolsa, esas dos mujeres son dedicadas, decididas, honorables, cualidades que tú careces, una vez las vi matar a veinte hombres solo con un maldito lápiz, una de ellas dejó atrás este mundo, por la única razón que una mujer lo haría, su hijo, pero para hacerlo le di una misión imposible, en los cadaveres que se enterraron ese día, está fundado todo lo que tenemos, y ahora me entero robaste el auto, mataste a su perro, justo el día después de la muerte de su hijo.

Hans se levanto. - Déjame encargarme de esto, puedo matarla.

\- No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, Elsa Arendelle no es alguien que alguien como tú pueda encargarse.

\- Cambió de escena.

Elsa se baño, la agua recorría su piel, en la pálida piel había varios tatuajes que la tinta resalta demasiado, pero el que llamaba más la atención era una virgen con un bebé en brazos, ambos cadaveres, una corona en su hombro derecho y una cruz en el izquierdo.

\- Cambió de escena.

Anna estaba en un avión privado, el rumbo New York.

Había querido estar para su hermana durante los tiempos difíciles que tuvo, pero ambas sabían que si estaban juntas, solo podía significar una cosa.

La muerte haría acto de presencia.


	2. Negocios

Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II. Negocios.

Elsa termino de bañarse, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y playera blanca. Camino hasta su sótano, ahí había las herramientas que llegaba a ocupar para jardinería y las cosas del hogar.

Tomo una masa, y apunto al centro de la habitación, utilizo todo su cuerpo para que cada golpe llevará la fuerza para romper el concreto del piso, no hicieron falta muchos golpes para que el piso se rindiera ante ella, debajo de los escombros había un baúl negro, lo saco y al abrirlo vio su contenido.

Esa era de las únicas pruebas de su vida pasada. Lo primero que salió a resaltar fue una foto, en ella estaba ella, su hermana Anna, y la mujer que les enseño a sobrevivir, suspiro y movió la fotografía, en el baúl había armas de diferentes calibres y de diferentes tipos, y más de doscientas monedas de oro, acomodadas en pequeñas hileras.

Antes de poder tomar algo, el teléfono del sótano empezó a sonar, y ella sabía quién era la que hablaba, descolgó el audicular y lo puso en su oreja.

"Elsa, habla Giselle, siento mucho lo que pasó con Olaf." Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. "Crees que podamos resolver esto de manera civilizada."

Y antes de que dijera otra cosa, Elsa colgó el teléfono.

Vio nuevamente el baúl y tomo un par de armas y diez monedas de oro.

Subió a su habitación, y se cambió por un traje negro, con camisa y corbata del mismo tono.

Se colocó una pistolera sobre de su camisa, y coloco sus dos semiautomáticas en las fundas, por último se puso su saco y espero.

\- Cambio de escena.-.

Giselle colgó el teléfono, su mano derecha estaba esperando a un lado suyo.

\- Y bien, ¿Que dijo? - dijo Jane.

\- Lo suficiente.

Jane se tallo la frente, y recibió un mensaje de texto, al sacar su celular y ver lo que le enviaron solo pudo decir - Mierda.

\- ¿Que?

Jane enseño la pantalla del celular a Giselle, en el se veía a Anna subir a un avión.

\- ¿Quien la tomo?

\- Uno de mis hombres en la madre patria.

Giselle suspiro y camino por su despacho.- Manda hombres a la casa de Elsa.

\- ¿Cuántos? - pregunto escéptica Jane.

\- Todos.

\- Cambio de escena.-

Anna camino por las calles de New York, el viaje desde Rusia había sido un poco agotador, lo único que quería es llegar al Continental.

Apenas llegó al lujoso hotel, camino con la ayuda de su bastón a la recepción, iba vestida con un traje negro, con una gabardina de piel, y con su bastón que era de oro.

\- Buenas noches, es un gusto verla señorita Anna.

Anna sonrió al hombre y puso una moneda de oro sobre el recibidor, este la tomo y la cambio por una llave.

\- Habitación 803, y puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué está aquí?

Anna sonrió aun más, marcando sus pómulos. - Negocios.

El hombre asintió. - Espero pueda ir a ver al señor Hades, le dará gusto verla.

\- Lo haré más tarde, ahora solo quiero dormir un poco.

Anna camino hacia el elevador del edificio, unas cuantas personas que se le cruzaban la saludaban y seguían su camino.

\- Cambio de escena-

Elsa escucho como la puerta de su hogar se abría, tomo el collar de Copo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Durante la tarde había pensado en lo que haría a partir de ese momento, y como sabía los movimientos de Giselle, apagó las luces de su hogar, y aguardo por el momento en que todo comenzaría.

Camino fuera de su habitación, y por el rabillo de su ojo alcanzo a ver una sombra apenas perceptible, desenfundó su arma, y disparo en contra de la pared, ella sabía que las balas pasarían, pues la pared solo era de yeso, escucho como el cuerpo cayó al suelo, y el sonido que produjo fue lo suficientemente alto para saber que no era la única que lo había escuchado, corrió por las escaleras hacia la planta baja de la casa, desde ahí pudo ver a tres hombres, y no dudó en disparar en contra de ellos, pero cuándo dió la vuelta para ir a la siguiente parte de las escaleras, se topó de frente con otro hombre, este le trato de disparar, pero Elsa pudo tomar el cañón del arma que le apuntaba, y logro desviar el disparo, ella disparo en contra del hombre, pero se dió cuenta que su arma ya no tenía balas, por lo que tuvo que pegarle con la culata del arma, mientras que forcejeaban, el hombre trataba de empujarla, y Elsa aprovecho ello para hacer que sus pies se cruzarán y hacer que su cabeza golpeara el barandal de la escalera, lo hizo un par de veces más para que verificar que el hombre estuviera muerto.

Termino de bajar las escaleras, y un cuchillo corto el aire frente suyo, la punta del arma trato de clavarse en el pecho de Elsa, pero ella sacó su arma y la descargo en el hombre que estaba escondido detrás de la pared.

Elsa se paró en medio de su casa y se forzó a tranquilizarse para poder escuchar si había alguien más dentro de su hogar, pero toda la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Elsa verifico tener aún balas en el arma, y con calma abrió la puerta, solo para ver a un policía en la entrada de su casa.

\- Buenas noches, señora Arendelle.

\- ¿Que tal, Eugene?, ¿Quejas por ruido?

\- Quejas por ruido. - Eugene desvío la mirada hacia adentro de la casa y alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo. - ¿Ya volviste?

\- Algo así.

\- Ten una buena noche.

\- Gracias Eugene.

Elsa camino hacia el sótano de su casa, y marcó el número tan conocido para ella.

\- Buenas noches, habla Elsa Arendelle, quisiera contratar servicio para seis personas.

Colgó el teléfono y marcó nuevamente.

"Continental"

\- Habla Elsa Arendelle, quiero hacer una reservación para una estancia de una semana, posiblemente más.

Después de arreglar su maleta para su pequeño viaje, el timbre volvió a sonar, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre pequeño, ya entrado en años, y tres hombres muy grandes detrás de él.

\- Hola Elsa un gustó verte.

\- Hola Jimmy.

Elsa se hizo a un lado para que los hombres pasarán, de inmediato empezaron con su labor, limpiando toda la casa de la sangre y de los casquillos, envolviendo los cuerpos en plástico. Al terminar subieron los cuerpos a la camioneta, y el anciano se acercó a Elsa para su paga.

Elsa le dió doce monedas de oro en su mano.

\- ¿Vuelves a trabajar?

\- Ten una buena noche, Jimmy. - dijo Elsa despidiendo al anciano.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Jane se acercó a Giselle.

\- No me contestan mis hombres.

\- ¿Cuántos mandaste?

\- Solo tenía a seis a la mano.

\- Por supuesto que no te contestan, lleva a Hans al hacha roja, que lo cuiden ahí, y pon una recompensa de tres millones por Elsa.

Jane asintió y fue a hacer lo que le decían.

Giselle caminaba al estacionamiento de su edificio, subió a una camioneta y fue a ver a una vieja amiga.

Llego después de una hora de camino, era a las afueras de la ciudad, casi llegando al bosque.

La casa estaba prácticamente en medio de la nada, bajo de la camioneta y tocó el timbre de la morada.

La mujer que le había dado el pésame a Elsa el día anterior abrió la puerta, Giselle no se sorprendió de que aún en su hogar usará traje, la mujer se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la pelirroja.

\- Hola Azrael, quería saber si puedes hacer un encargo para mí.

Azrael le ofreció un vaso con un líquido transparente, mientras que se sentaba enfrente de ella.

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- De Elsa Arendelle.

Azrael miro por encima de su vaso clavando su mirada en la mujer frente a ella.

\- Se que tú criaste a ambas, y quería saber si estarías dispuesta a hacerlo.

Azrael sonrió. - ¿Es exclusivo?

\- No, necesito que se resuelva cuanto antes.

\- Puedes tomarlo como hecho.

Giselle sonrió y se despidió de la mujer.

\- Cambio de escena.-

Elsa llegó al Continental en el auto que le había comprado a Kleinton, ajena a ella Azrael miraba todo desde la esquina de la calle, viendo como un botón ayudaba a Elsa a bajar sus cosas del automóvil.

Elsa camino por el recibidor del hotel caminando en total calma.

\- Buenos días, un gusto verla señorita Arendelle.

\- Buenos días, veo que remodelaron.

\- Así es señorita, hace como diez años.

Elsa sin quererlo recordó la última vez que había estado en el hotel, y como terminaron las cosas ese día.

\- ¿Mi hermana...?

\- ¿Si?

\- Nada, olvídalo.

\- Como desee.

Elsa puso una moneda de oro sobre el mostrador y el hombre detrás de él la cambio por una llave.

\- Habitación 804, verá que las remodelaciones fueron mínimas en nuestras habitaciones.

\- ¿Es el mismo encargado?

\- Por supuesto.

Elsa camino hacia el elevador, pero antes de subir, el hombre hablo nuevamente.

\- Es un gusto tenerla de vuelta.

Elsa no supo qué contestar, solo asintió y siguió su camino.

Llegó a su piso, pero al pasar por las habitaciones, escucho detrás de la puerta 803, una voz que tenía años de no escuchar.

(Por favor pongan la canción: Kukushka - Kino / ver. Polina Gagarina (sub. Español))

Escuchaba el piano tocar con la dulce voz aterciopelada, por un momento su mano estuvo apunto de tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo a si misma, dudaba poder hacerlo.

Suspiro y siguió su camino.

Al abrir su puerta dejo sus cosas y se cambio de traje.

Debajo de su camisa blanca se colocó un chaleco de antibalas, y escondió entre sus ropas armas para poder, hacer su trabajo correctamente.

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el atardecer le hizo bajar al "inframundo", el bar del hotel. El camino que conocía desde que tuvo quince años, lo recorrió como si esa no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera en casi doce años.

Llegó frente a una puerta negra, y en ella había una pequeña rendija del tamaño exacto de una moneda, deslizó una y una pequeña compuerta se abrió casi enseguida.

\- Elsa Arendelle, quiero ver a Hades.

La puerta se abrió y Elsa entro.

Las luces amarillas de tenue color hacia ver casi místico el lugar, mesas repartidas por el lugar, y una mujer cantaba en el pequeño escenario acompañada de una banda de jazz.

Elsa se acercó a la barra del lugar, y casi de inmediato una mujer de tez morena se acercó a ella.

\- Ve a quien tenemos aquí.

\- Hola Tiana.

\- ¿Que te tomas?

\- Nada, tengo que hablar con Hades.

\- Estas de suerte, está en su mesa habitual.

\- Gracias.

Pero antes de retirarse sintió como su mano era tomada.

\- Dime, ¿Como es la vida allá fuera?

Elsa vio la ilusión en los ojos cafés, y respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo. - Mucho mas de lo que merecía.

Tiana sonrío y soltó la mano de la rubia, volviendo a atender el bar.

Elsa camino hacia el hombre, tenía su cabello negro pero por la luz parecía de un tono azulado, tenía en sus manos unos papeles que leía con total atención.

\- Hola Hades.

El hombre levanto la mirada viendo a Elsa, casi enseguida sonrío enseñando sus dientes un poco amarillentos.

\- Elsa Arendelle, dime, ¿volviste a trabajar? - dijo asiendo un gesto para que Elsa se sentará.

Elsa se sentó enfrente del hombre. - Algo así, tengo un par de asuntos que atender.

Hades negó con la cabeza y dejó los papeles sobre de la mesa.

\- ¿Donde puedo encontrar a Hans, el hijo de Giselle?

\- Sabes que aquí no se pueden hacer negocios, solo siéntate y disfruta una copa.

Elsa se levanto del asiento y fue de nueva cuenta a la barra, casi de inmediato una taza de chocolate fue puesta enfrente de ella.

\- Yo no pedí nada.

\- Te la mandan de allá.

Elsa vio a la dirección que apuntaba, y al otro lado de la barra, sólo alcanzó a ver la silueta de una mujer sentada.

Alzó la taza para beber, cuando vio que en la servilleta que había debajo de ella, estaba escrito algo, "Hacha roja".

Elsa se levanto de su asiento y salió del lugar.

\- ¿No vas a ir con ella?. - dijo Tiana a Anna que estaba sentada en la barra.

\- Aún no, puede que más tarde.

Tiana sirvió una copa, y se la entregó a Anna. - nunca comprenderé su relación.

\- Bienvenida al club.

\- Cambio De Escena.

Elsa dejó el carro alejado del tuburio al que llamaban "Hacha roja". Camino justo enfrente de la puerta, y vio a unos cuantos hombres de seguridad revisando a todo aquel que quisiera entrar.

Elsa camino más por la calle, y vio la puerta de servicio, al igual un hombre cuidaba la entrada, le costó un poco de trabajo reconocerlo, se acercó en el momento en el que las personas ya habían entrado al lugar, y colocó el cañón de su arma en la nuca del hombre que fácilmente le sacaba dos cabezas en altura.

\- Hola Hércules.

\- Señorita Arendelle. - Dijo el hombre con cierto miedo.

\- ¿Bajaste de peso?

\- Treinta kilos.

\- Te sienta bien. - Elsa acercó más el cañón empujando levemente la cabeza del hombre. - ¿Por que no te tomas la noche libre?

Hércules se quitó el audicular de su oído y dejó caer el pequeño radio que tenía consigo al suelo. - Muchas gracias.

\- Cuídate.

Elsa entro por la puerta de servicio, casi enseguida estaban los baños de los empleados con los lockers para que estos guardaran sus cosas.

Elsa camino cuidando no hacer ruido con sus zapatos de piso, podía ver a tres hombres, y reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos, lo dejaría para el final.

Tomo la pequeña navaja que guardaba en su pantalón y la desdobló, se acercó al hombre que estaba más cerca de ella, y le tapo la boca con su mano y le enterró la navaja más de cinco veces en el cuello, cuando el hombre dejó de moverse lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado, el segundo hombre volteo hacia ella, y para que no tuviera tiempo de hacer algo corrió hacia el tapando su boca al tiempo que enterraba la navaja en la boca de su estómago, mientras empujaba el cuerpo en contra de la pared, saco la navaja y la volvió a enterrar ahora en el costado del hombre.

Elsa sabía los puntos donde podía matar a alguien, de forma lenta o rápida, pero al que quería hacer sufrir, no era el que estaba frente suyo, por lo que lo escogió la manera rápida.

El hombre rubio que sabía había estado en su casa, estaba viéndose en el espejo ajeno a lo que pasaba a su espalda.

Elsa camino a un costado de los lockers, y vio al hombre rubio agacharse, y fue el momento que ella necesito para actuar. En su muñeca tenía una pulsera con hilo de titanio, se quitó la pulsera y estiro el hilo, justo cuando el hombre se enderezó, Elsa pasó el hilo por la cabeza del rubio poniéndola en su cuello, y jaló el hilo, el hombre se retorcía enfrente de Elsa, su manos trataban de alejarla, pero ella lo tenía bien tomado, con la voz más lúgubre que el hombre hubiera escuchado Elsa dijo.

\- ¿Recuerdas los chillidos de Copo?

Pero ahogarlo no era suficiente para Elsa, necesitaba hacerlo sufrir aún más, dejó el hilo de lado, y tomo su cabeza y la azoto en contra del lavabo de porcelana que había enfrente de él, el cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a moverse descontrolado, convulsionando.

Elsa suspiro cuando el cuerpo cayó a sus pies.

Debía seguir.


	3. Recuerdo

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo III. Recuerdo.

Elsa avanzó por el corredor hacia adentro del edificio, para la mayoría de la gente, este solo era una discoteca más de las tantas que había en la ciudad, pero solo unos cuantos sabían lo que había detrás de ese lugar donde los jóvenes se divertían. Elsa avanzó por los pasillos levemente iluminados, mientras más se adentraba podía ver más mujeres pasar por su lado, todas en topless, ella sabía que ese lugar era más un prostíbulo que una discoteca, algunas de las niñas que pasaron a su lado le sonrieron, y por los pocos segundos que las vio, aprecio como su mirada ya estaba muerta, como si ya no estuvieran ahí, y ella sabía que la mayoría no debería ni siquiera tener los quince años, suspiro y siguió avanzando.

Antes de llegar al cuarto principal, Elsa se escondió detrás de una pared, a un lado de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con el resto había un hombre, afortunadamente para Elsa estaba distraído con una niña que trataba de alejarse de el, la pequeña no tendría más de doce años, sus ropas estaban rotas mientras que con sus brazos intentaba que el hombre delante de ella se alejará, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para alejar al hombre.

Elsa por un momento pensó en aprovechar que el hombre estaba distraído para pasar sin llamar la atención, pero de pronto vio a la niña llorar mientras. El destino tiene las maneras más crueles de recordarnos quienes somos y como es que llegamos a donde estamos, un recuerdo de mucho tiempo atrás la atacó, tomo una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó al hombre mientras recordaba esa noche, podía sentir como las manos de ese hombre aún estaban sobre de ella, como su aliento golpeaba su rostro y su lengua recorría su piel como una lija quemando todo a su paso, pero sobre todo recordó como una niña peliroja salió detrás del hombre, como su rostro estaba pintado de rojo, y como entre sus pequeñas manitas sostenía un cuchillo, como las puñaladas salpicaban cada vez más sangre, como el cabello cobre se volvía ríos de sangre que se pegaban al rostro angelical que la había salvado, como su llanto no pudo parar hasta que sintió esos mismos brazos rodearla y susurrando suaves palabras, como era reconfortada y como por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura.

Elsa llegó atrás del hombre, y antes enterrar el cuchillo por entre sus nalgas, puso su manos sobre de la boca del hombre.

\- Anna, el favor está pagado. - susurro antes de enterrar el metal en la carne del hombre, sintió como su mano era tratada de quitar tanto por el grito que murió en la boca como por los brazos del hombre, pero Elsa saco el cuchillo solo para enterrarlo varias veces sobre de la yugular de aquel monstruo con piel humana.

La niña se quedo estática mientras que el carmesí la cubría casi por completo, no podía moverse, el miedo no le dejaba hacer nada, de pronto la mujer más hermosa que pudo haber visto salió detrás del cuerpo ya muerto de su atacante.

\- Vete.

Se quedo estática, la había comprendido, pero algo hizo que sus pies no se movieran hacia la salida del lugar, solo se escondió en uno de los tantos armarios y espero, no sabía que en realidad, solo sabía que debía esperar.

Elsa vio que su capricho no había llamado la atención, abrió apenas la puerta para ver el interior del cuarto, había varios guardias, sacó su arma semiautomática y la apretó entre su mano derecha.

Camino con calma entre las mesas llenas de hombres drogándose con mujeres a un lado suyo, cuando un guardia estaba a punto de verla, le disparó en la cabeza y sostuvo el cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo, la música del lugar y el silenciador del arma, hicieron que el disparo apenas y fuera audible. Siguió caminado y a los cinco guardias que encontró sufrieron con la misma suerte que el primero.

Pero en una mesa al fondo vio a Hans, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para dispararle y acabar todo, pero algo la detuvo, su orgullo no dejaba que acabara de aquella forma, y por el descuido que tuvo, un guardia la vio y aviso al resto de su presencia. Elsa le disparo apenas lo escucho, pero ya había sido bastante tarde, vio como algunos hombres tomaron a Hans y lo sacaban del lugar casi cargando.

Elsa sonrío, era mucho más divertido de aquella manera.

Corrió detrás de los hombres de Hans, al primero que se encontró trato de dispararle, solo para escuchar el sonido del percutor en la cámara vacía, se había quedado sin balas, el hombre no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y trato de dispararle en el rostro, pero Elsa logró correr antes de que la bala cruzará el camino hacia ella, llegó ante el hombre y golpeó con la culata del arma a el hombre en el rostro, la sangre salió de entre la carne, pero el hombre antes de caer muerto por la fractura de cráneo, le logró dar un disparo en el costado a Elsa justo al borde del chaleco contra balas.

Por la adrenalina del momento, la herida recién ganada no le dolió lo suficiente como para hacerla caer, recargo su arma, y fue avanzando, con su arma cargada nuevamente pudo encargarse de los pocos guardias que la esperaban. Logró avanzar hasta la zona privada de la discoteca, veía al grupo de hombres correr entre la multitud, y al decidir ir por ellos, una ráfaga de golpes la hicieron caer al suelo, le habían disparado varías veces en el pecho, uno de los hombres se acercó a ella para ver si habían logrado su propósito, pero Elsa en un movimiento envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del hombre, que por la sorpresa se había enderezado llevando consigo a Elsa, que uso el cuerpo del hombre como un escudo contra las balas que volaban en contra de ella.

\- Klauos - dijo al ver al hombre que por poco había fallado el disparo que pudo haberle costado la vida.

El hombre de cabello cano corría hacia ella junto con otros cinco hombres, Elsa aventó el cuerpo del hombre ahora muerto, y se cubrió tras de una columna. Verificó tener balas, y disparo apenas se asomó, los pedazos de mármol le pegaron en el rostro al haber sido roto a centímetros de su cara.

Pero Elsa se aventó en contra del hombre más cercano a ella, e hizo que se dispara a sí mismo, mientras que ella disparaba por el que estaba a un lado suyo, pero Jack le apunto y por mera inercia Elsa se aventó hacia un lado, sin tener en cuenta que era un balcón con una caída de cuatro metros, Elsa sintió como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo súbitamente, pero apenas vio el blanco del cabello disparo su última bala, atravesando el cráneo del hombre que cayó sobre del barandal.

Elsa uso todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse, camino por el camino que había tomado para llegar ahí, apenas vio un lugar escondido entre las sombras se recargó en contra de la pared y se sentó sintiendo como el dolor tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Anna llegó al hacha roja, justo a tiempo para ver cómo sacaban a alguien de lugar casi cargando, y lo metían a una camioneta y está arrancaba a toda velocidad desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

Anna camino por la calle, sabiendo que no podría entrar por la entrada principal, vio una puerta sin seguridad y entro por ella, apenas ingreso al lugar vio a varios hombres tirados en el suelo, pero el silencio del lugar se vio roto por el sonido de un celular, Anna se acercó al cuerpo de un hombre rubio y saco de su pantalón el celular que producía el sonido.

"¡Kristoff! ¿¡Dónde carajos estas?!" Escucho Anna apenas contesto.

\- Lo siento, Kristoff se encuentra indispuesto, pero te dejo un mensaje, el hombre de la bolsa te está buscando.

Anna colgó y dejó caer el celular, camino por el pasillo, y una respiración la hizo voltear a un armario de servicio, abrió la puerta con la ayuda de su bastón mientras que en su otra mano cargaba el arma lista para disparar, pero al ver adentro vio a una niña temblando de pies a cabeza, estaba cubierta de sangre, y estaba desnuda.

\- ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

La niña apunto hacia el corredor.

\- Quédate aquí, voy a volver.

La niña asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta del armario.

Anna camino entre los cuerpos y la sangre del lugar, se bastón resbaló un par de veces, sin embargo pudo mantener el paso, hasta que llegó a la sala vip del lugar, estaba apunto de avanzar más, cuando un ligero quejido la hizo voltear hacia las sombras.

Camino hasta que pudo ver la silueta de Elsa, y por lo que podía ver estaba desmayada.

Cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de la platinada y camino de regreso. Al pasar por el armario dio un golpe a la puerta, y la niña salió de ahí, Anna le dio la mano y haciendo un gran esfuerzo salió del lugar.

Sin lugar a dudas el destino es una perra desalmada.


	4. Tu

Muchas gracias por su atención. No saben cuánto les agradezco el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo IV. Tu...

La nieve caía en la ciudad, y una niña corría entre los callejones sin detenerse, buscaba con desesperación algo que comer, y con que cubrir el frío, cualquiera pensaría que sería para ella, pues apenas y tenía puesto algo que mucho tiempo atrás fue una camisa de franela, unos pequeños shorts deportivos y un par de tenis de diferentes tipos entre ellos, pero este no era el caso, ella buscaba para ayudar a su "hermana", después de huir de la casa del mounstro corrieron por las calles, pero el frío hizo a la pelirroja enfermar, y Elsa hacia todo lo que podía para salvar a lo único que tenía.

La pequeña quitó de su rostro el cabello rubio platinado que apenas mantenía color por el polvo y mugre que tenía encima, y siguió buscando, de pronto por la calle vio a una mujer caminar, era la mujer más alta que jamás haya podido ver, tenía el cabello negro, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un gran abrigo de lana negro, de su boca salía humo producto de un puro que fumaba, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Elsa era una gran barra de chocolate que la mujer tenía en el bolso de su abrigo, controlo lo mejor que pudo su respiración para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, camino hacia la mujer y cuando paso corriendo a su lado, utilizo su mano para tomar la barra de chocolate y después correr con ella.

-¡vorovskiye! (Ladrona).

Gritaron detrás de ella, pero no sé detuvo, solo escucho como una risa retumbó en todo el lugar, era la risa de una mujer.

\- ostav' yeye (déjala)

Elsa corrió lo más que podía, un par de veces resbaló por la nieve que había en las calles, pero enseguida se levantó y corrió hasta donde había dejado a Anna, llegó a un callejón a las afueras de la ciudad, su respiración agitada le hacía oler el fétido olor del callejón, camino entre la basura y la suciedad del lugar, ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a entrar a ese fétido lugar.

Elsa quitó un par de mantas mal acomodadas sobre de un pequeño cuerpo de la niña, el pequeño bulto temblaba descontroladamente, y en el semblante de la niña se veía el dolor de la enfermedad.

\- Anna, prosypat'sya. (despierta)

Elsa movía el hombro de la pequeña tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no lo hacía, sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas de impotencia.

\- Eta devushka umret. (Esa niña va a morir)

Elsa volteo hacia atrás viendo a la mujer a la que le había robado el chocolate, instintivamente tomo el cuchillo que habían tomado de la casa del mounstro y lo puso enfrente suyo en signo de amenaza.

\- Tikho (Tranquila). - dijo la mujer alzando las manos para que viera que no era una amenaza. - Eto ochen' plokho, ya ne veryu, chto-to delat'. (Esta muy mal, no creo allá algo que hacer)

Elsa sintió las frías palabras atravesar su corazón, las lágrimas no pudieron ser ocultadas por más tiempo y cayeron de los ojos azules sin ningún consuelo.

\- Pozhaluysta, pomogite yey, ya sdelayu vse. (Por favor ayúdela, haré lo que sea) - dijo con desesperación Elsa lanzándose a los pies de la gran mujer, mientras que repetía la misma oración con la mayor desesperación de la que un ser humano podría demostrar, al sentir que lo último que le queda le es arrebatado.

Elsa de pronto dejo de sentir el frío al que se había acostumbrado, vio como la gran mujer cargo tanto a Anna como a ella misma y las envolvió en su gran abrigo, sin importarle que ella quedará solo en camisa, Elsa podía sentir como Anna suspiraba más tranquilamente, y su semblante se relajaba ya no mostrando ese dolor que durante días no había dejado su rostro.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Elsa despertó y viendo el techo del continental, se tomo la cabeza mientras repetía el recuerdo en forma de sueño que tuvo, no podía recordar cómo había llegado al hotel, se levantó de la cama, viendo las sábanas solo cubriendo sus piernas, su torso estaba completamente vendado, el sonido del televisor le hizo voltear al frente viendo como los canales eran cambiados uno tras otro.

Se trató de pararse, pero un suave toque se lo impidió.

\- Relajate, tienes un par de costillas rotas y unas cuantas puntadas.

Elsa vio a su lado, y era tal como la recordaba, su cabello cobrizo era un tono más tenue que cuando era más joven, y un mechón blanco caía en el flequillo sobre el rostro que tanto amaba. Pudo ver cómo sonreía y marcaba esos pómulos tan suyos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anna río un poco, se levantó de su silla, y camino a la mesa que estaba a los pies de la cama, tomo una botella de vidrio con un líquido transparente en ella, y una caja de plata. Elsa quería poder ver solo a su hermana, pero lo que veía era como Anna arrastraba su pie, pues sin su bastón su mal caminar se notaba mucho más.

Anna volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, abrió la caja de plata y tomo un puro, lo encendió y dejó salir el humo con calma.

\- Nada, solo vine a ver qué estaba pasando.

Elsa vio como Anna sonreía, y su pecho se llenaba de sentimientos tan contradictorios entre ellos que le era imposible decidir ir con alguno de ellos.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - dijo Elsa para cambiar de tema, refiriéndose a la niña que estaba en el sillón de la habitación viendo la televisión.

\- La hija del primer ministro de Alemania, al parecer la secuestraron para chantajear al hombre, su nombre es Rapunzel, ya llamé para que la recojan.

Elsa asintió, supuso que el primer ministro se rehusó a cooperar, así que utilizarían a su hija, para después enviar una copia al ministro para desmostrar que no estaban jugando.

\- Siento lo de Olaf.

Elsa sintió su corazón agitarse, cerró sus ojos tratando de hacer que las lágrimas de sus ojos se mantuvieran a raya. Suspiro y volvió a acostarse, su cuerpo exigía más descanso, y cerró los ojos.

Despertó, su cuerpo seguía doliendo como el demonio, pero se extrañó de despertar sola, en el buró de la cama, un vaso estaba servido, a un lado de este un frasco de pastillas, y debajo de ambos una nota.

Elsa tomo el frasco de medicina y puso un par de pastillas en su mano, tomo el vaso y se tomo la medicina, sonrió por el sabor tan familiar del vodka.

Tomo la nota y leyó sin prisa.

"Fui a dejar a Rapunzel, te diría que me esperarás, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no lo harás...

Solo cuídate por favor.

Siempre tuya... Anna."

Elsa sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa que había sobre de la silla que antes había ocupado Anna, donde estaban también sus cosas.

Camino hasta su propia habitación, pero un disparo que impacto justo a su lado la hizo tirarse al suelo. Y vio como un cuchillo se clavaba en la puerta de madera, pasando justo donde estaba su cabeza.

Alzó su mirada y vio a un hombre castaño, la había visto el día anterior en el "Inframundo", pero si escogió quedarse en el continental, era por su estricta clausula de cero trabajos dentro del lugar. Elsa pateó la pierna del hombre haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, se subió sobre de el, y golpeó su rostro dos veces, por el rabillo del ojo vio como alcanzó el cuchillo que había dejado caer el hombre, y le lanzó una puñalada hacia su cuello, Elsa alcanzo a detener la mano antes de que pudiera alcanzar su cuerpo, y se las arregló para que la punta apuntará hacia el hombre, pero este al ver el peligro que corría, utilizo su mano desocupada para golpear el costado de Elsa, ella vio que no podía alargar de más las cosas, pues de hacerlo terminaría perdiendo, así que utilizo todo su cuerpo para empujar el cuchillo sobre de hombre, tuvo que repetir la acción tres veces para lograr enterrarlo en el pecho del hombre, este por el dolor, soltó el cuchillo y Elsa no desaprovechó la oportunidad, haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre diera vuelta y después haciendo una llave para inmovilizar al hombre, y utilizo su ventaja para para hacer hablar al hombre.

\- ¿Donde esta Hans?

\- No lo sé.

Elsa movió el cuchillo que permanecía enterrado en el pecho del hombre, haciendo que este gritara.

\- Hay una iglesia en la pequeña Checoslovaquia, Giselle la ocupa de fachada para todos sus negocios.

Elsa captó las palabras, y saco el cuchillo, dejando que el hombre respirara por unos segundos, antes de enterrarlo varias veces otra vez en el cuerpo del hombre.

Se quitó el hombre de encima, y casi enseguida el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar.

"Buenos días, señorita Arendelle, perdone por molestar, pero hemos recibido quejas de ruido en su piso"

\- Lo siento, pero hubo un invitado en mi habitación.

"Cuanto lo siento, gusta que llame para agendar una cita"

\- Sería lo más conveniente, solo para una persona.

"Disculpe las molestias nuevamente"

\- No hay problema.

Elsa se baño y cambio de ropas.

\- Cambio de escena-

Azrael estaba en el edificio de enfrente del continental, tenía en sus manos un rifle francotirador, y por la mira vio como alguien intento matar a Elsa, pero al ver que pudo defenderse, desarmo el rifle y salió del lugar.


	5. Una razón

Muchas gracias por su atención. Y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esto.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo V. Una razón.

Elsa entro a la iglesia que le habían dicho, había unos cuantos hombres en las bancas con sus cabezas agachadas rezando.

Al ir caminando por el pasillo al altar, una monja se acercó a ella caminado.

\- Hija mía, ¿Necesita...

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Elsa saco de adentro de su gabardina un rifle de asaltó y le disparó en la pierna a la monja, el disparo retumbó en las paredes de la iglesia, los cinco hombres que había se levantaron listos para matar a Elsa, pero ella los mató antes de que pudieran tomar sus armas.

\- No sabes con quién te estás metiendo. - amenazó desde el suelo la monja.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, ven vamos a dar un paseo.

La tomo del brazo y la arrastró al sótano de la iglesia, los pocos guardias que había murieron apenas estuvieron en la presencia de ella, al fondo del sótano había un cuarto de seguridad, con vidrios templados y rejas, dentro de el había dos mujeres contando dinero.

Aventó a la monja al suelo.

\- Abre.

\- ¿Estas loca? Si lo hago Giselle me matará.

Elsa le disparó en la pierna sana de la monja y le apuntó a la cabeza luego.

\- No lo volveré a repetir.

La monja comenzó a temblar del miedo, con la poca cordinación qué tenía tecleo el número de seguridad de la reja para abrir el cuarto de seguridad, Elsa entró al cuarto y las dos mujeres que había adentro la vieron con terror.

\- Hasta luego, señoritas.

Las dos mujeres corrieron fuera.

\- ¿Que planeas hacer con todo esto? - dijo la monja desde el suelo, viendo el dinero, los discos duros, documentos y pinturas valiosas.

Elsa sonrió con sorna, y del cinturón de su pantalón tomo dos granadas, les quito el seguro dejándolas caer dentro del cuarto, saliendo caminando y cerrando el cuarto cuando estuvo fuera de él.

Todo dentro voló en miles de pedazos, prendido en fuego.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Anna caminaba de regreso al continental, saludo al encargado de recepción y se terminó por dirigir al elevador, dentro del mismo había una mujer, en su boca tenía un puro sin encender, e iba vestida con un traje azul.

Anna sacó su encendedor y le encendió el puro.

\- ¿Como ha estado? - pregunto Anna, recargandose junto a la mujer

\- Bien, pero te recomiendo ir por tu hermana.

\- ¿Que?

Una tonada de violín comenzó a sonar, y la mujer sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, cuando se contesto lo hizo en altavoz.

"Azrael, tengo a Elsa conmigo, espero no haya ningún inconveniente"

\- No lo creo, pero espero me dejes ir a recoger el cuerpo.

"Claro, pasa por el a la bodega detrás de la iglesia de la pequeña Checoslovaquia"

\- Gracias.

Anna sonrió, y apretó el botón de la planta baja del hotel.

Al abrir las puertas se dió cuenta que el elevador nunca había avanzado.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- Suerte hija, y... Cuidense mucho, ambas.

Anna asintió, siguió su camino hacia la salida del lugar.

La mujer dió una calada a su puro, y con un suspiro dijo para si misma.

\- Quisiera haber podido verlas juntas una última vez.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Elsa veía desde el techo de un edificio como Giselle llegaba con varios hombres, y de la iglesia salian dos hombres arrastrando a la monja, está suplicó por su vida, pero Giselle le disparó en la cabeza.

Elsa bajo corriendo del edificio y fue al estacionamiento de la iglesia, antes de que los hombres de Giselle y está se fueran del lugar.

Alzo su rifle de asaltó, y antes de cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, comenzó a disparar en contra de todos, algunos se alcanzaron a cubrir detrás de las camionetas, pero otros tantos no tuvieron la misma suerte, callendo al suelo muertos.

Los hombres de Giselle comenzaron a responder el fuego, pero al salir del escondite que tenían, apenas se asomaban las balas les arrebataban la vida.

Uno de los hombres subió a una camioneta, y aceleró a fondo.

Elsa disparaba apenas los hombres se asomaban, pero cuando se quedó sin munición, estaba cambiando el cartucho de su arma, cuando una camioneta la atropello lazandola en contra de otra, por mala fortuna para ella, se golpeó en la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento.

\- Cambio de escena .-

Todo era difuso, apenas había hablado con Anna, planeaba dejar todo detrás, pues no quería que su hijo creciera en ese mundo.

Apenas se encontró con el pequeño Olaf en aquel lugar de Rusia, sintió dentro suyo algo diferente, era apenas un bebé, pero lo que nació en aquella noche en su corazón iba más allá de su control.

Pero cuando hablo con Anna sobre de ello, no recibió la reacción que esperaba de ella.

Había hablado con una de las jefas de Familia, y está le había puesto la condición de que para salir, debía matar a la familia Italiana.

Tenía planeado hacerlo, tenía tanto anhelo de vivir con su pequeño hijo una vida normal, y aunque no pudiera tener a su lado a Anna, sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella recapacitara y decidiera estar con ellos, finalmente si la amaba la iba a seguir.

Apenas llegó al restaurante donde sabia estaba la familia Italiana, entro al lugar encontrando todo cubierto de sangre, los cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados, al avanzar pisaba los casquillos de las armas, todo era tan surrealista, camino sin encontrar a nadie con vida, pero una corazonada le hizo avanzar hacia el sótano del lugar.

Al ir bajando las escaleras escuchaba los gritos de una mujer.

Preparo su rifle y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar al sótano escucho el sonido de una sierra, y los gritos desgarradores de la mujer.

\- ¿En serio pensaste que podías entrar a mi casa, matar a mi gente, y salir de aquí con vida?

Elsa espero una respuesta, pero lo que escucho fue un gran golpe.

\- ¡RESPONDE!

Elsa abrió la puerta con cuidado, y fue entrando al cuarto con sigilo, todo era obscuro y no podía ver gran cosa.

\- Yo.. yo... So..lo... Solo... Quiera.. ayu..dar a mi herma...a...na a cumplir su sueño..

Elsa reconoció la voz de la mujer de inmediato, corrió mientras escuchaba como encendían la sierra y los gritos de Anna llenaban el lugar.

Apenas pudo ver a los hombres les disparo por la espalda, y al caer pudo verla... Tenía su rostro cubierto de golpes, su nariz estaba rota, su cabello rojizo estaba pegado a su cabeza por la sangre, sus labios estaban inflamados, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y lo poco de piel que podía ver estaba negra, sus brazos estaban atados detrás de su espalda, su pecho estaba descubierto dejando ver como tenía cortadas en todo su torso, pero lo que más la devastó, fue ver como su pierna derecha estaba desecha, de su muslo hacia abajo salía sangre de la carne destrozada.

Sacó su navaja y corto sus ataduras, lloraba.

En cuanto la liberó y trato de cargarla, Anna la empujó alejándose de ella.

\- Anna, soy yo, te voy a sacar de aquí.

\- Vete Elsa, esto es lo que querías, este es mi regalo de despedida, eres libre, déjame aquí.

\- Pero Anna..

\- ¡Que te largues, carajo!

Y Elsa salió del lugar llorando.

\- Cambio de escena.-

Elsa despertó de la pesadilla por un golpe en el rostro, apenas podía recuperarse de ese doloroso recuerdo.

Vio alrededor, viendo a Giselle y a sus hombres, trato de levantarse y se dió cuenta que estaba atada a una silla.

\- Elsa, te pedí que arreglaramos esto de manera civilizada, pero que haces, matas a mi gente, y ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que había en esa bodega? - Dijo Giselle, al no recibir respuesta de Elsa le dió un golpe en el rostro. - No solo era el dinero, era información, chantajes, deudas... ¿Y todo por qué?, Un maldito perro.

Elsa sintió otro golpe en su rostro, pero alzó su mirada hacia Giselle. - No solo era un perro, era una compañía, era el último regalo de mi hijo... Era una prueba de que no debía pasar por mi dolor sola, y tu hijo me lo arrebató, así que te juro.. yo lo voy a matar.

Giselle hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres y este puso una bolsa sobre de la cabeza de Elsa, empezando a asfixiarla.

Giselle salió de la bodega, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, iba tan metida en su cabeza, que no se dió cuenta como una pelirroja entraba a la bodega con cautela.


	6. Otra vez juntas

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Otra vez juntas.

Anna entro a la bodega sigilosamente, podía escuchar los jadeos de Elsa, y como la madera rechinaba en contra del suelo de cemento.

Apenas estuvo detrás del hombre que veía como le estaban arrebatando la vida a Elsa, saco del bolsillo de su saco una navaja retráctil, y al tenerlo justo enfrente suyo enterró el filo del cuchillo en el cuello del hombre, recibió un golpe en el costado que le hizo dar un paso atrás, la sangre salía de la herida abierta, y el hombre trataba inútilmente detener el sangrado con su mano, Anna enterró la navaja en el estomago del hombre para matarlo más rápido.

El hombre que sostenía la bolsa de plástico en la cabeza de Elsa, al escuchar los quejidos de su compañero, volteo su rostro para poder ver que estaba pasando, el miedo recorrió su espalda al ver a Anna con sus manos cubiertas de sangre con el cuerpo muerto a sus pies, instintivamente soltó la bolsa para buscar su arma, pero su error fue no matar a Elsa, que aprovechó la oportunidad y sintiendo otra vez el aire en sus pulmones dio un cabezazo el hombre en el estomago, Anna aprovechó la reacción de Elsa y corrió como pudo en contra del hombre, lo tomo del cuello, y con un fuerte movimiento de sus brazos le rompió el cuello.

Dejando caer el cuerpo, Anna se apresuró a desatar a Elsa de la silla, está se sacudió un poco el polvo que había acumulado.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Elsa viendo la bodega.

\- Siempre que quieras, pero apresúrate, Giselle aún no debe estar muy lejos.

Elsa sonrío, sentía que había pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho, tomo a Anna entre sus brazos cargándola hasta una moto de velocidad y le hizo sentarse en la parte de atrás de ella, pero antes de subirse tomo una escopeta de corredera que estaba recargada sobre de una caja y se la entrego a Anna, se montó en la motocicleta sintiendo como los brazos de Anna abrazaban su cintura y su aliento golpeaba en su nuca.

Aceleró saliendo de la bodega y siguiendo la primer calle por la que cruzaron, aún en la lejanía podía ver la camioneta negra, aceleró haciendo que la motocicleta se sostuviera sobre su rueda trasera, y a los pocos segundos estuvo justo a lado de la camioneta, teniendo suerte de que pensaran que estaba muerta.

Apenas estuvo a un lado de ella, sintió como las manos de Anna abandonaban su lugar, asiendo que sintiera un extraño frío, extrañando el calor del cuerpo de Anna.

\- Acelera. - alcanzo a escuchar en su oído, y por el rabillo de su ojo podía ver la esfera negra volar de atrás suyo hasta llegar al cofre de la camioneta.

Elsa no necesito nada más, y aceleró a todo lo que daba la motocicleta separándose unos cuantos metros, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentirlo, pues aún arriba del vehículo sintieron el golpe de aire que les hizo más difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Elsa derrapó la motocicleta para detenerse, volteo hacia el camino por el que habían llegado, viendo como toda la parte delantera de la camioneta estaba en llamás destrozada.

Elsa y Anna bajaron de la motocicleta y caminaron hasta la puerta trasera de la camioneta, cuando la abrieron vieron a Giselle sosteniéndose un costado y con un par de golpes en el rostro.

\- ¿Donde está? - pregunto Elsa.

\- Es mi hijo.

Elsa pudo ver qué Anna seguía siendo la misma, pues casi de inmediato pudo ver cómo ella disparaba la escopeta haciendo que se estrellará el vidrio que estaba justo detrás de la cabeza de Giselle.

\- No voy a repetirlo, ¿Donde esta?

Giselle temiendo por su vida, con un susurro dijo. - En una bodega en el muelle.

\- Ahora, vas revocar el contrato.

Al no recibir respuesta, Anna disparo en la pierna de Giselle y está grito del dolor, pero termino por asentir.

\- Cambio de escena.-

Elsa veía la bodega a la que habían llegado, vio a su hermana estar pérdida en sus pensamientos, como si no creyera estar ahí junto con ella.

Y cuando vio que estaba por salir del automóvil, tomo su brazo con su mano haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Te extrañé, te extrañe mucho.

Elsa pudo ver y sentir como Anna cambio su semblante en un solo segundo, sonriendo solo como ella podía, viendola como si ella fuera algo fuera de este mundo, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras para poder expresar sus sentimientos y sus ojos fueran los únicos con los que pudiera hablar.

Elsa no necesito que Anna dijera nada, la conocía como no conocía a nadie, y la amaba tanto que le dolía, le dolía no haber podido estar con ella durante años, le dolía que no pudieran compartir esa vida que anhelaban y tuvo ella, pero sobretodo le dolía que ser tan egoísta que en ese precisó momento solo quisiera besarla.

Así que la tomo de la nuca y unió sus labios con los de ella, podía sentir como no había cambiado con el pasar de los años, como aún en esas circunstancias la podía hacer sentir como si todo estuviera bien.

Elsa necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse del rostro de la pecosa, y antes de que dijera algo solo salió del automóvil cargando un rifle de asaltó.

Espero a que Anna saliera de automóvil, y cargaba a diferencia de ella un rifle francotirador que por poco era tan grande como ella.

Y empezaron a caminar por caminos contrarios.

Anna caminaba lo más rápido que podía, apenas ingreso a una de las fábricas abandonadas que rodeaban a la bodega subió al segundo piso de esta, estaba por ingresar a una de las oficinas cuando escucho del otro lado de la puerta a una persona hablar, supo que si disparaba el ruido alertaría a los demás, por lo que tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón su navaja, y abrió la puerta con el mayor cuidado, y es cuando lo vio, era un hombre que miraba por la ventana hacia la bodega en la que estaba Hans, por lo que no tenía tiempo que perder, así que avanzó hasta estar detrás de él, y le enterró la navaja justo debajo de su cráneo matando al hombre de inmediato sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Anna no se molestó en recuperar su navaja, por lo que tomo la posición que anteriormente tenía el hombre, y por la mirada del rifle podía ver avanzar a su hermana hacia la bodega, por lo que si ella la podía ver significaba que otros igual, por lo que busco en las ventanas de las otras fábricas a los hombres, no tardo mucho en ver qué en las puras ventanas había cinco hombres, y por fortuna aún no habían visto a Elsa, pero necesitaba actuar rápido, así que memorizo sus posiciones, y comenzó a dispararles, el sonido de las balas retumbó en todo el lugar, pero Anna cumplía al pie de la letra el dicho francotirador, "una bala una vida", los cuerpos de los hombres caían por las ventanas hacia el suelo, esa fue la señal de Elsa para entrar a la bodega en la que estaba Hans. Estaba por salir para ayudar a Elsa cuando un disparo justo a un lado suyo la hizo tirarse al suelo, por la puerta de la oficina estaba un hombre, y antes de que pudiera disparar de nueva cuenta, Anna le disparó, y la bala atravesó su cráneo.

Elsa pudo ver los cuerpos de los hombres caer alrededor suyo, y fue lo único que necesito para empezar. Camino entre las camionetas que estaban delante de la bodega, y les coloco explosivos de detonación por control en los motores, y avanzó hacia la bodega, adentro los hombres empezaban a gritar por los intercomunicadores buscando que algunos de sus compañeros estuvieran vivos, pero lo único que oían era la estática de los radios.

Elsa aprovecho ello para comenzar a dispararles, sonrió para ella misma cuando se dió cuenta que adentro solo estaban tres hombres contando a Hans, y este último corrió por la puerta contraria cuando sus dos acompañantes murieron.

Elsa se permitió dejar que saliera y tuviera la esperanza de huir en las camionetas, pero cuando lo vio a pocos metros de subir a una, accionó los explosivos haciendo que los vehículos se prendieran en fuego después de las explosiones.

Elsa vio el cuerpo de Hans volar por el aire por la fuerza de la explosión, cuando cayó al suelo lo vio bastante lastimado, y cuando la volteo a ver, podía ver en sus ojos el miedo y el odio que le tenía.

\- ¡Solo era un jodido carro y maldito perro!

\- No era solo un perro.

Y Elsa comenzó a golpear a Hans en el suelo con la culata de su arma, viendo como la carne se abría, dejando correr la sangre por el suelo, los gritos del hombre solo hacían que en cada golpe le pusiera más fuerza.

Cuando lo vio en el suelo inmóvil, y apenas manteniendo forma humana, le disparó en la cabeza.

Volteo a un lado y vio a Anna sentada en un escalón, fumando un puro, y viendo todo su espectáculo.

\- Cambio de escena.-

Elsa y Anna estaban debajo del puente de Brooklyn, podían ver el mar frente a ellas, ambas compartian el silencio.

\- Nunca debiste haber vuelto. - Elsa volteo a ver a Anna, el dolor en su pecho era tan familiar, pero eso no le quitó lo mucho que le dolía. - ¿Crees que podrás volver a tu antigua vida?

\- Ya todo acabo.

\- Esto solo es el comienzo Elsa, no te engañes a ti misma.

\- Cambio de escena.-

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Azrael regresaba a su hogar.

Estaba a pocos metros la puerta de su casa, cuando un par de camionetas llegaron a toda velocidad, y se estacionaron frente a ella.

De estas comenzaron a bajar díez hombres, y todos estaban armados, en la última de las camionetas, bajo Giselle.

\- Supongo que está no es una visita cordial.


	7. Creencia

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Perdón por la demora.

A partir de este capítulo no se seguirá la película, solo tomando ligeras partes de ella.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VII. Creencia.

Algo de lo que se enorgullece Giselle era su honor, por lo que una ofensa hecha a ella, era algo que simplemente no podía perdonar.

En cuanto vio a Anna junto a Elsa detener su camioneta, supo que alguien le había avisado a ella, y solo había una persona que sabía dónde estaba, aparte de su gente.

Le dolía tener que hacer pagar a Azrael, pero no tenía otra opción.

\- Sabes, yo te consideraba una amiga, hasta una hermana.

Giselle de masajeo la mano con la que había golpeado el rostro de la mujer.

\- La última de la primera camada.

Azrael estaba sujetada a una silla por dos hombres, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Pero aún así le sonrió a Giselle, enseñando su boca sin dientes que le habían sido arrancados mostrando sus encías ensangrentadas y floreadas.

\- No tenía que acabar así, acudí a tí, ¿Y que haces? ¡Me traicionas!

Giselle se enojo de ver como aún cubierta de sangre, jadeando, y apenas conciente seguía sonriendo.

No podía controlar sus emociones, habían matado a su hijo, le arrancó las ropas a Azrael, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de golpes, productos de la pelea para controlarla, pero aún entre el morado de la piel podía verse los tatuajes que portaba, las cicatrices de una vida, Giselle sabía que era una de las peores cosas que se le podía hacer, pero con un cuchillo arrancó la piel del cuerpo de Azrael desollandola viva, el filo del cuchillo arrancaba pedazos completos de carne, los gritos de dolor rebotaban en las paredes, pero Giselle no se detuvo hasta ver como todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto de la piel viva, como la sangre salía de todo el cuerpo, como los músculos se movían involuntariamente producto del dolor de los nervios.

\- Y ahora vas a morir a mis términos.

Pero Azrael no estaba dispuesta a morir así, había vivido su vida como le había plácido, y no moriría de otra manera que no fuera la suya.

Con lo último que le sobraba de conciencia, sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, se aventó en contra de uno de los hombres que la tenía sujeta, la sangre le impedía ver, no podía moverse sin querer tirarse al suelo y gritar de dolor, pero aún así se lanzó al hombre lo golpeó en el rostro hasta que sus manos quedaron destrozadas, se iba a levantar y seguir con el siguiente, pero sintió como su cuerpo era empujado hacia el frente, y antes de sentir el suelo todo empezó a oscurecer, dejo de sentir dolor, dejo de escuchar, y antes de irse pudo ver el día en que su vida cambió, el día más feliz de su existencia. Estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa, delante de ella fue puesto un pequeño pastel, no tenía ninguna forma, y estaba cubierto de pedazos de chocolate, pero aún así pudo ver las marcas de pequeños dedos que habían probado un poco antes de estar frente a ella, en las sillas de sus lados se sentaron dos pequeñas niñas, una pelirroja y otra rubia, sus sonrisas eran las más grandes y hermosas que había visto en su vida, "Feliz Cumpleaños, Mamá", lo último que sintió fue esa misma sensación de aquella vez en la que le dieron el nombre más hermoso dicho jamás.

Giselle bajo su arma, y vio el cuerpo tendido en un charco de sangre.

Giselle suspiro y guardo su arma, vio la casa de la mujer que estaba muerta en el suelo.

Le hizo un ademán a sus hombres para que salieran de la casa.

Del bolso de su pantalón tomo su teléfono celular, y llamo al teléfono celular de la hija de su amiga.

"Elsa Arendelle"

\- Azrael murió por ustedes, murió por mi mano por querer protegerlas.

Giselle termino la llamada antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo.

Salió de la casa y subió a una de las camionetas.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Elsa se despidió de Anna y fue a recoger sus cosas al Continental.

Al pagar por su habitación, con una moneda de oro, le dieron las llaves de un automóvil.

\- Es una compensación por el incidente del día de ayer.

Elsa tomo las llaves, y en la salida estaba estacionado un Cadillac último modelo.

Al ir manejando rumbo a su casa, recibió la llamada de Giselle.

Rápidamente cambio de dirección, el acelerador del automóvil fue pisado a fondo.

Sus manos no soltaron el volante del automóvil, hasta que llegó, en la entrada de la casa de la mujer que consideraba su madre, estaba una camioneta Suburban blanca.

Al entrar a la casa vio en el suelo arrodillada junto al cuerpo a Anna, se acercó a ella, no había nada que pudiera decir, solo podía estar ahí junto con ella.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de ambas, Elsa pudo ver alrededor, viendo como todo el lugar estaba cubierto de fotografías de ella y de Anna, había cosas que pensó habían sido tiradas, juguetes, dibujos, regalos.

\- Disculpen la interrupción. - Ambas voltearon el rostro para ver a Hades en la puerta del lugar. - Pero en cierto helipuerto, se preparó cierto helicóptero, para cierta persona.

Anna se levantó de golpe, y ambas salieron corriendo de la casa, subiendo cada una a su vehículo y llendose como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ambos vehículos llegaron al lugar donde sabían encontrarían a la persona que buscaban, era un helipuerto en una zona industrial, con un desnivel para carga y descarga de barcos.

Delante de ellas habían tres camionetas, supieron que las vieron cuando estás aceleraron, pero eso era inútil.

Anna aceleró y empezó a embestir a una de las camionetas, utilizo su camioneta para hacer caer a la camioneta en el desnivel de más de diez metros. Elsa copio la acción de Anna, haciendo caer a otra de las camionetas, ambas sabían en cual era en la que estaba Giselle. Pues en cuanto ambas camionetas cayeron al vacío, la última trato de acelerar para perderlas, pero ninguna estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Elsa utilizo su carro para estampar la camioneta en contra de una de las bodegas. Dió reversa y bajo, vio como Anna también bajaba de su camioneta y ambas caminaron hacia la camioneta.

Abrieron las puertas para ver cómo los pasajeros estaban lastimados, incluyendo a Giselle.

Anna tomo a Giselle y la hizo bajarse de la camioneta, mientras que Elsa aventó una granada a la camioneta.

Anna dejó caer el cuerpo de Giselle, las tres sintieron el golpe de la explosión, pero no le dieron ninguna importancia.

Anna lloraba mientras veía el cuerpo de la mujer que le quitó a su madre, quería hacerle pagar de la manera más cruel que conocía. Pero sabía que no era la única que quería eso, Elsa estaba junto a ella, y podía sentir como anhelaba lo mismo que ella.

Ambas dejaron que sus emociones tomarán el mando de sus acciones, y comenzaron a golpear a Giselle con todas sus fuerzas, la patearón, le golpearon hasta que solo era una masa de carne sin forma alguna.

Elsa veía sus manos manchadas de sangre, pero antes de poder sumergirse en sus pensamientos, sintió como sus dos manos eran cubiertas por un calor tan confortable que le hizo olvidar todo.

Alzó la mirada para ver cómo Anna la veía con tanto amor que le hizo por unos segundos olvidarse de todo.


	8. Sueño imposible

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Perdón por la demora con este capítulo pero otras ideas vinieron a mi y no pude resistirme.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Sueño imposible.

Conocemos a Suiza como uno de los países que destacan por su neutralidad ante el conflicto entre naciones, esto es aprovechado no solo por los personajes de la alta política y de la sociedad en general, sino que también es aprovechado por una de las organizaciones criminales más antigua del mundo.

La mesa de honor, es una organización que está compuesta por las grandes mafias del mundo, aunque a los ojos del mundo permanece oculta, y se refieren a ella misma como organización, cada una de las partes solo ve por sí misma y estaría dispuesta a ir en contra de otra sin ningún reparo, sin embargo la mesa de honor fue fundada para hacer frente a las organizaciones policiales y para que hubiera la mayor paz entre sus miembros.

La sede de dicha organización está en Biena, y solo se juntan cuando es estrictamente necesario para ellos, buscando soluciones para un bien común.

Y con los eventos ocurridos en New York, vieron necesario tener una larga reunión sobre cómo se actuaría.

Los coches de lujo llegaron al lugar, carros valuados en millones de dólares, solo algunos podían darse el lujo de comprarse algunos de ellos, y esta vez había ocho de ellos fuera de la mansión en la que se realizaría la junta. Estos vehículos eran escoltados por camionetas con precios similares a ellos, la tensión era palpable, los guardias estaban armados con rifles de asalto y se veían unos a los otros por cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Las puertas fueron abiertas, y las cabezas de familia entraron a la mansión.

Eran seis mujeres y dos hombres, sus miradas reflejaban seriedad, y caminaron al interior de la mansión sabiendo perfectamente el camino a tomar para llegar a la mesa de honor.

Cada uno tomo su lugar, viendo que sobraban dos lugares vacíos. De la Yakusa Tadashi Hamada, de la triada china Fa Mulan, Ariel de la familia Danesa, Rapunzel de la familia Alemana, Mérida de Escocía, Ralph de los Países Bajos, Bella de la Toscana italiana, y por último pero no por ello menos importante, Moana del Caribe.

Todos iban vestidos con los más finos trajes, y durante unos minutos no hubo un solo ruido que rompiera la tensión del lugar.

\- Creo que es momento de hablar sobre cómo se debería continuar. - Dijo Tadashi,

\- No se ha decidido quién tomará el cargo de los dos puestos que faltan. - Reafirmó Bella, poniendo sus manos sobre de la mesa.

\- Es obvio que la hermana de Giselle, Fiona tomará el cargo. - Dijo Mérida recargándose sobre su asiento.

\- Si es que logra vivir. - Todos voltearon su mirada a Moana. - ¿Soy la única que piensa que la van a cazar como a su hermana?

Algunos sonrieron con sorna, ese era el otro tema a tratar.

\- ¿Que se va a hacer con Elsa y Anna? - Mulan había sido la segunda mujer de la mesa desde su fundación, y solo fue capaz de subir por el apoyo de la otra miembro, que ahora tenía su lugar ausente.

\- ¿Que más?, se debe de dar caza, han matado a un miembro de la mesa. - Ariel dijo alzando la voz.

La risa de Rapunzel sonó por el cuarto. - Te olvidas que por derecho ese asiento le pertenece a una de ellas. - Dijo señalando a uno de los asientos vacíos.

\- No veo que ninguna de las dos alce su voz para reclamarlo. - Dijo Ralph bajando la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que Elsa quería retirarse y a Anna no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ser parte de la mesa.

\- Derecho o no, son perras rabiosas, y la única manera de manejar a eso es de una manera. - Sentenció Tadashi.

\- Lo que quieres es una guerra. - Dijo Rapunzel, y vio que más de uno en la mesa apoyaba la idea. - Yo no lo voy a apoyar.

\- No intento una guerra, pero si no hacemos nada, ¿que mensaje daremos? - dijo Tadashi.

\- Esto es una burla. - Mérida se levanto de su asiento. - Ustedes escondiéndose detrás de sus hombres por que le tienen miedo al hombre de la bolsa, ¡Jodanse!

\- Creo, que no estamos llegando a ningún lado. - Dijo Bella, que permanecía en calma. - Y seriamente no creo que esto tenga algo que ver en realidad con la mesa, no sé porque hacer la farsa de esta magnitud, todos sabemos que solo busca más poder.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se veían unos a los otros.

\- Pero algunos de ustedes parecen olvidar un pequeño detalle muy importante. - Todos vieron a Mérida. - Alguien actuó antes de venir aquí tratando de atar cabos sueltos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elsa tomo de la mano a Anna comenzando a caminar por el muelle, en su mente se levanto la esperanza de vivir una vida tranquila, con su amada a su lado, sin embargo ese era un sueño imposible.

El ruido de los motores rompió el silencio del lugar, la lluvia y los relámpagos comenzaron a hacer la escena cada vez más fuerte, la calma les sería arrebatada de un solo momento.

Elsa solo pudo reaccionar al sentir el agua entrar por su boca y nariz, al salir a la superficie, y sentir cómo sus pulmones exigían aire, vio a Anna a su lado y con simple movimiento le hizo la señal para seguirla, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre de ellas, pero las balas volaron hacia ellas, y entre la oscuridad podía ver a los hombres que las atacaban .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No debiste apuñalar al diablo por la espalda. - Mérida clavo su mirada en Bella.

\- Ellas mataron a mi padre y a sus hombres. - Dijo ella defendiéndose. - No hice nada por respeto a Azrael, pero ahora no hay nada que me detenga.

Rapunzel río de nueva cuenta. - ¿Crees que es a Azrael a quien debías tener miedo?, las hijas del diablo son más cabronas que el.


	9. Recuerdos de un niño

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Perdón por el abandono en el que estuvo está historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX. Recuerdos de un niño.

Rapunzel y Mérida se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, sus movimientos eran seguidos por las miradas atentas de los demás integrantes de la mesa de honor.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? - Dijo Tadashi, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

\- Lo más lejos posible de esa mujer. - Dijo Mérida apuntando su dedo a Bella, está se tensó aún más pues las palabras que había escuchado habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para ponerla a pensar en sus acciones .

\- "El baba yaga viene buscando a las niñas malas, duérmete niña antes de que llegue, duerme mi niña antes de que te lleve"

Las voces de Mérida y Rapunzel retumbaron en el salón, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes.

Elsa y Anna se las arreglaron para nadar al otro lado del muelle, Elsa salió del agua lista para ayudar a Anna a salir, sin embargo la vio hacerlo casi enseguida después de ella.

Sus ropas estaban empapadas, y la lluvia no hacía más fácil el caminar, Elsa veía como el caminar de Anna era aún más lento que el suyo.

\- ¿Te duele? - En el tono de Elsa se escuchaba la preocupación que tenía por Anna.

\- En realidad no, pero necesito mi bastón.

Elsa veía difícil el regresar a los automóviles por el momento, pues dudaba que los hombres se hubieran ido, y ni siquiera sabía si había automóviles a los cuales regresar siquiera. Y sin pensarlo tomo a Anna de la cintura y le hizo pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros, sintió como ella trato de alejarse.

\- No es necesario.

\- Déjame hacerlo.

Afortunadamente para ambas, pudieron tomar un taxi apenas salieron de los muelles, el taxista no les pregunto nada, solo se molestó en llevarlas al hogar de Elsa.

Para Elsa aún era difícil estar en ese lugar, las paredes guardaban demasiadas memorias como para esperar estar tranquila ahí.

En cuanto entraron en la casa Anna vio como su anfitriona subió las escaleras al segundo piso, ella la siguió en silencio, y aunque podía sentir como su presencia no era del todo bienvenida, no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Elsa sola.

Ambas se quedaron viendo la puerta de aquella habitación, Elsa alzó su mano dispuesta a tomar el picaporte de la puerta, pero su mano comenzó a temblar, podía sentir como el aire le abandonaba y sus ojos le picaban, sabía que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Anna puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mayor, y no fueron necesarias las palabras, solo era para hacerle saber que en ese momento estaba ahí con ella.

Y Elsa por fin abrió la puerta, era como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido, Elsa dió un par de pasos dentro del lugar, viendo cada recuerdo, viendo cada regaló, cada juguete, todos y cada uno tenían una historia que contar, pero había uno en especial, estaba sobre la cama que había permanecido vacía desee hacia mucho tiempo, era como si el también hubiera estado esperando por el regreso de aquel pequeño que nunca más habria de volver, un pequeño peluche de hombre de nieve, no era el más caro de los juguetes, pero el valor que tenía para Elsa no era el monetario, ese pequeño peluche había sido el primero que le había regalado a su hijo, Elsa se acercó a él y lo tomo entre sus brazos abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aún recordaba aquel día en que lo había comprado, Olaf aún era un bebé al recibirlo, su mente se inundó de las veces en que su hijo se acercó a ella con el peluche entre sus brazos, todas esas noches en las que había arropado a ambos para que durmieran juntos, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mojando al peluche.

\- Y...a.a.a n..n..no v...v...va a vo...ol..lv...e...er. (ya no va a volver)

Y sin poder hacer otra cosa, sintiendo la impotencia al ver a la mujer que amaba siendo despedazada por sus propias memorias, Anna abrazo a Elsa, deseando poder quitarle un poco de todo aquel dolor que sentía, deseando poder haber estado ahí con ella, poder decir algo que pudiera reconfortarla, decir cualquier cosa que le ayudará, poder hacer algo... Pero no podía hacerlo, Anna solo era ella, solo una asesina, solo una mujer que muchos concideraban el mismo demonio, solo alguien que servía para matar, y sabía que sus brazos no eran para abrazar, sabía que sus caricias eran frias, sus palabras no tenían nada que ofrecer, pues su voz nunca era escuchada ella lo supo siempre, Anna era conciente de ello... Ella sabía que no merecía ni siquiera saber lo que significaba el amor.

Ninguna de las dos supo en realidad cuánto tiempo pasó, no era como si tuvieran algo que hacer en primer lugar.

Cuando el llanto paro, y las lágrimas se secaron, Elsa dejo el peluche en su lugar, no tenía el valor de llevarlo consigo.

Ambas salieron del cuarto, y Elsa cerró la habitación.

Sin decir nada Elsa guió a Anna al baño, apenas la puerta fue cerrada, las manos de Elsa comenzaron a quitar la ropa de la pelirroja, está no tuvo la fuerza para detenerla, sintiendo como era despojada de cada prenda, sintiendo como sus pieles rozaban, pero no era como antes, no había esos besos inexpertos pero cargados de amor, no había palabras que aceleraban el corazón, Anna no sentía ese deseo emanar de Elsa, no podía sentirse amada, la caricias eran frias, como si Elsa solo quisiera sentirla, no era como la Elsa que Anna guardaba con tanto recelo en su memoria, no era aquella que la acompañaba cada noche antes de dormir, pero Anna no pudo decir nada, solo podía dejar que Elsa la tomara, que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, pues a fin de cuentas, si había algo que tenía muy en claro Anna, era que le pertenecía a Elsa.


	10. ¿Paz?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo X. ¿Paz?

Las manos de Elsa recorrían el cuerpo de Anna, sintiendo cada cicatriz, cada herida, algunas viejas en las que ella había estado junto a ella, otras tantas en las que sabía nunca sabría lo que había sucedido.

Era conciente de ello... sabía que era egoísta... Sabía que la estaba lastimando... pero en ese momento necesitaba tanto sentirla, que se tragó ese trago amargo.

La ropa rápidamente cayó al piso con indiferencia, nuevamente ese recuerdo amargo atacó, al ver lo que era capaz de hacer Anna con tal de que ella fuera felíz. Nunca lo había visto, frío y duro plástico era lo que había renplazado su pierna, y Elsa no tuvo la fuerza para seguir, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacer aquello que llevaba años anhelando.

Anna solo se quedo parada en medio de aquel baño, viéndose sola solo agachó la mirada, el dolor de ser rechazada con aquella poca delicadeza le hizo casi derramar lágrimas, pero en su vida lo había hecho, y esa no sería la primera vez.

Sola en su habitación vio con indiferencia su ropa y armas, Elsa no planeaba regresar, lo sucedido solo había sido producto de toda la situación. Y sabiendo que no podía estar con Anna, no había nada por que seguir. Pero sabiendo que tendría que decirle a Anna su decisión, y queriendo posponerlo lo más posible bajo a la cocina.

Pese a pensarlo mucho, las palabras no parecían querer ayudarle, se tenso apenas escucho las pisadas por las escaleras de su hogar, iba vestida con la misma ropa que con la que llego, la única diferencia era su cabello desatado cayendo sobre de sus hombros.

Una mirada, una simple mirada fue lo que le bastó a Anna para saber la decisión de Elsa, un reflejo de autodefensa, algo que hizo su cerebro tratando de protegerse ante el dolor, Anna se convenció o tal vez si estaba ahí, de ver una incertidumbre en los ojos azules de Elsa, un sentimiento que nunca había visto, por lo menos no en ella, sonrió solo para ella misma.

"Ya no es mi Elsa"

Camino hasta solo quedar a un par de centímetros de ella, viendo como el miedo se hacía presente en sus facciones.

Anna delineó su quijada con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que el rostro de la rubia se inclinarse ligeramente, y termino por besarla.

"Solo una última vez... Solo eso"

Anna quería poder sentirla, quería pensar que ya no regresaría, que en cuanto saliera de esa casa no volvería a ver hacia atrás buscando algo que sabía no merecía.

En cuanto se separaron, Anna termino por caminar lejos de Elsa, quedándose parada justo en la puerta de la cocina, necesitaba que Elsa se lo confirmara... O solo era el deseo de ser detenida, que le dijera que quería estar junto a ella... Que aún la amaba.

\- Una vez salga por esa puerta... - las palabras eran difíciles de decir. - Una vez que salga por esa puerta, nunca más sabrás de mi, será todo.

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, solo un profundo silencio.

\- Do svidaniya. (Adiós)

Un profundo dolor, un desgarrador y profundo dolor, no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo ver a Anna caminar, caminar lejos de ella.

Algunos dicen que el destino tiene maneras curiosas de actuar, de hacer que las personas permanezcan juntas.

Un sonido, eso fue lo que hizo detenerse a Anna, el quiebre de una ventana, una tras otra, fueron solo un par de segundos lo que tuvo para correr, le era difícil... pero lo logró, llegó hasta donde estaba aquella a la que estaba dispuesta a nunca más volver a ver, dispuesta a no dejarla morir, sintió como era golpeada en la espalda para dejarla ir, pero no lo haría.

Corrió atravesando una ventana, los cristales cayeron sobre de sus espaldas, y terminaron en el pasto.

Elsa aún trato de regresar, pero el brazo sobre de su cintura le impedía siquiera levantarse. Tenía que volver... No podía dejar que todo se fuera así como así.

Pero cuando por fin pudo levantarse, un fuerte golpe la tiró al suelo, una fuerte explosión, y toda la casa estaba en llamás.

El fuego rápidamente consumió todo.

Y Elsa solo se quedo viendo como sus recuerdos desaparecían en el fuego... todo lo que le quedaba de su hijo... Todo... Absolutamente todo...

En al entrada de su casa solo vió correr a un par de camionetas.

En el suelo aún estaba Anna tratando de recuperar su respiración.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes fueron?

\- No, pero podemos averiguarlo.

Y solo se levantó, y ayudo a levantar a Anna.

Ambas llegaron al taller de Kleinton.

Apenas entraron al taller notaron que este estaba un tanto incómodo.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Elsa viendo la extraña actitud de su amigo.

\- Esto es difícil, pero...

\- ¿Pero? - pregunto Anna.

\- La mesa de honor ha tomado una decisión. - Una voz salió desde una de las habitaciones, no hizo falta que lo vieran para saber de quién se trataba. - Sobre de ambas hay una recompensa de veinte millones de dólares.

Un hombre rubio, con un gran cuerpo esculpido por años de experiencia, un poco más alto que ambas.

\- Hola, Tarzán. - pronunció Anna.

\- ¿Que es lo que planean hacer?

\- Buscar la paz. - Respondió Elsa.

Un risa sarcástica, burlona.

\- Ustedes no conocen lo que es la paz.

\- Por eso la debemos buscar.

Los tres hermanos sonrieron...


End file.
